


Rule Two [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [16]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Monster of the Week, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule two: this is a partner thing, nothing more. Don't go getting any ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Two [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989103) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Warnings: Brief references to violence and minor injury as a result of it.
> 
> Written for the "fake relationship" square on my Trope Bingo card.

****

**Length** : 00:15:58

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/whe4eqalcqm96hb/Sleepy%20Hollow_Rule%20Two.mp3?dl=0) (30.4 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rxwz96bgm2udc9f/Sleepy%20Hollow_Rule%20Two.m4b?dl=0) (31.3 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lady_ragnell for blanket permission and to kalakirya for providing awesome cover art.
> 
> Created for lunate8 for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2014.


End file.
